The Game of Survival
by RangerNight
Summary: Our 'hero', Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and his partner Pikachu battle group together with Professor Oak and try to win the 77th Hunger Games. (Many characters from other shows will be metioned... sorry but I have to... I don't want to make up 20 OCs for just 1 crossover...) (No shippings)
1. Chapter 1

_**Attention everyone! Here is a new crossover!**_

**Ash: Why are you saying everything under an ! ?**

_**Why are you asking so many questions?**_

**Professor Oak: Are you a boy or a girl?**

_**(Pervert...) I am a girl.**_

**Pikachu: Wha-! How am I able to talk?!**

_**This is FanFiction not anime...**_

**Pikachu: YAY!**

_**I can make it anime for you-**_

**Pikachu: NEVER!**

_**0.0 Uh, okay... Peeta! Do the dis-**_

**Peeta: I would actually want to make bread in District 12 than be on this FanFiction...**

_**Poor you... Do the disclaimer!**_

**Peeta: Uh, okay... RangerNight does not own Pokemon, Hunger Games, or anything that will be mentioned in this Crossover...**

_**Thank you, Peeta... Ready, set, ACTION!**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Normal POV)

"Attention everyone, and welcome to the 77th Hunger Games!" The loud speaker shouts into the microphone as the crowd screams. "This Hunger Games will be a little different from the other years Hunger Games. This time RangerNight will be loud speaking instead of me."

The loud speaker runs off as RangerNight sits down with the control pannel of the stadium and the mic in front of her.

_**Uh, that was interesting... Anyway, Team 1 is: Explorers!**_

The crowd starts booing as Dora, Barney, Elmo, and Clifford (he somehow managed to get into the stadium - obviously Clifford is the red dog). Elmo starts crying as Dora starts jumping around, talking about 100 times faster than anything that anyone has ever heard.

_**0.0 Anyway, Team 2 is our pride and joy: The Hunger Games!**_

The crowd cheers as Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and Primrose (I didn't have any other characters that were suited enough...) enter the stadium.

_**Good luck... Our next hope is Team 3: Divergent!**_

The crowd cheers a little harder as Tris, Will, Tobias, and Christina (Yes, Tris and Will -sorry for the spoilers: Will gets shot by Tris ; Tris gets shot repeatedly by David- are alive... I had no other characters... Maybe I should have used OCs) enter the stadium.

_**And finally, Team 4: Pokemon!**_

Most of the crowd calms down as Ash, Brock's Father, Pikachu, and Professor Oak (the reason I added Professor Oak will be funny later in the story) entered the stadium.

_**Okay, I will now explain the rules after I do this...**_

RangerNight presses a button, locking the stadium doors, and placing a barrier force field around the audience.

**_The rules are you are only eliminated if you die..._**

Dora and Pikachu gulp ; Ash's eyes go wide ; Brock's father hugs his bag of rocks ; Both teams 2 and 3 yawn from boredom.

_**(So many actions at once) There will be threats that you have met before and ones you haven't. It is your choice. You either live or die...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone!**_

**Tobias: First it's us, Divergent**

**Ash: Then Pokemon...**

**Miss Piggy: Then you add Dora, Barney, Cifford, and Oreo-**

_**Uh, its Elmo Miss. Piggy, not Oreo... By the way how did you get on here?**_

**Miss. Piggy: Did you forget someone?**

_**No besides my Partner Pokemon Riolu.**_

**Miss. Piggy: *gasps* You forgot about mwah!**

_***gasps* and I forgot that I didn't put in the Muppets for multiple reasons that will not be said...**_

**Miss. Piggy: How DARE you! I will plot my revenge! *stomps away, mumbling something***

_**To think that I wanted bacon for breakfast this morning...**_

**Riolu: That is just wrong on so many levels!**

_**Hey Riolu! I didn't think you were here!**_

**Riolu: I just got here...**

_**Anyway, someone do the disclaimer!**_

**Tris: *sighs* RangerNight does not own Pokemon, Hunger Games, or any other show/book/movie characters that are mentioned**

**_Thanks Tris... By the way, that sentence doesn't make-_**

**Riolu: Ready, set, ACTION!**

**_Hey that's my line!_**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Alright everyone, to the starting lines.**_

"What's the point of this anyway?" Ash said, looking up at the screen.

_**This is supposed to be for both my enjoyment and the readers.**_

"Great... She trying to kill us." Pikachu says, his eyes narrowing.

_**Okay everyone. Be nice before I send something after you.**_

Everyone growls and goes to the starting line. They all look over to the camera.

_**On your marks, get set, BEGIN!**_

The crowd screams as all 4 teams run over to the table of weapons. Everyone takes a weapon and all begin to shoot each other.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

2 hours later

_**EVERYONE THAT IS ENOUGH FOR TODAY!**_

Everyone that is alive puts down their weapons.

_**Here are the ones who have died...**_

_**From Team 1: Dora and Barney**_

_**From Team 2: No one**_

_**From Team 3: No one**_

_**From Team 4: Brock's Father**_

_**Now here are the reasons that they died:**_

_**Dora - Assumed that Seviper's tail was a sword and tried to pull on it... **_(Dora is stupid... Sorry if there are any Dora fans that are watching this)

_**Barney - Assumed that all berries weren't poisoned**_(Again with the stupidity...)

_**Brock's Father - Accidentally threw his bag of rocks**_(these are normal rocks that he picked up off the street) _**into a lake. He jumped in the lake and got eaten by a Sharpedo.**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Riolu: To let you aware, Teams 2 and 3 are in the lead. They are followed by Team 4. Finally in last is Team 1. Will Teams 4 and 1 even the score? Find out in the next chapter...**

_**See Ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am SO sorry about not posting any chapters for this story in over a month! Writers Blog can get to you for a while, and so can school... To make it up to you I will make this the finally. Yes, you heard me right... FINALLY...**_

**Riolu: YAY! No more writers blog!**

_**Yay! Before we get started, Dora! For our final time together (yes!) do the disclaimer.  
><strong>_

**Dora: Okay! Dora the Explorer~**

_**... Dora?**_

**Dora: Si Amigo?**

_**1) This isn't 'Dora the Explorer', so STOP SINGING IT!**_

_**2) WE ARE NOT SPEAKING SPANISH!**_

_**3) Amigo refers to a guy ; I am a girl so it's Amiga...**_

_**4) I am NOT your Amiga...**_

**Dora:... Sorry...**

_***sighs* I'll do the disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon, Hunger Games, Dora the Explorer -**_

**Dora: YAY-!**

**_ahem_**_**...**_

**Dora: sorry...**

**_Clifford_**_**, Elmo, Divergent, and anything else that will be mentioned in this chapter.**_

**Riolu: Thank you for liking, favoring, and supporting this crossover. It means a lot to us...**

_***smiles* Yep, but just to let you guys know, this is not the last time I will write other things like this, so go ahead and check around for other crossovers or stories like this in the future. Again, thank you! For the final time in this crossover, Ready, Set, Go!**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Leaves blow off the trees as Pidgey fly away. The sun's rays escape the horizon as I see the glimpse of a Ho-oh in the distance.

Kanto... I'm back in Kanto... Wait what?!

"Ash get up!"

I jump up, hitting my head on a tree branch. I wince as a tad it of blood escapes from my wound. I stand up, Pikachu right beside me, sparking electricity from its cheeks. Professor Oak is looking around with a Poke Dex in hand, scanning almost everything he can.

"There is no signs of anything wrong with anything in the area as the Poke Dex states." Oak says, looking back at me, his eyes full of surprise and tragedy. For some reason, I have a feeling he knows something, but what?

All of a sudden, I hear a siren. Looking around I see multiple people, except they are covered in weird outfits. Their outfix were completely covered in steel, covered in multiple fabrics and plastered in a mud colored substance. Behind them was something I probably will never see again, because I feel a compressed feeling in my chest. I look down ; blood is stained onto my t-shirt, which was never there before. After a bit of processing,I realize I was:

"Shot..." I said, crashing to the ground, head-first. The last thing I see is Pikachu being put into a cage, Professor Oak is down just like me.

Before I can say 'Pikachu', my vision turns black...

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**What have you done?!**_

Hunter J was standing there about 4 feet away from me, a snarl across her face. "You will never forget, girl! I will come back, even if I have to kill my way to get to it!"

Riolu was put into a cage, along with a Salamence in the distance. The Salamence has a barrage over it's mouth, which is a smart move - what am I thinking? Riolu has a mechanism over it's head so it can't use it's aura. Riolu is looking at me, horrified at the sight of Hunter J's men. Multiple Pokemon were there, along with a Pikachu. I'm not sure, but I think that's Ash's...

**_Riolu!_ **I yell, my voice cracking. _**I'll do what you want, just don't hurt**_** him!**

Two men then then grabbed me by the arms, tugging me across the tiled room. Riolu was yelping as the cage was bouncing up and down as it tried to break the cage. Then a man hit me in the head, causing everything to go black.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Order in the trial!" A woman's voice rings in my ears as my head swirls.

I immediately bop my head up and see that I am chained to a chair in a court room. As the offenders, multiple people from Pokemon are there and the same with the Capital are seated on the opposite side of the room. Looking around, I see Arceus sitting on the offending side (I'm dead...) as are most of the legendary Pokemon. The only one that is on my side is my friend, invisible Bob... (Not really) I look up at the the judge and see all living crap in my eyes...

_**Mrs.**_** Piggy?**

Mrs. Piggy slammed the hammer (does she know she's actually not supposed to use a real hammer?) onto the podium and yelled "Guilty! For Murder!"

My eyes jump out of their sockets. _**Wait! I didn't kill anyone-!**_

Prove that to Hunter J...

_**She kidnapped my Riolu-**_

"I said GUILTY!" Mrs. Piggy yelled.

Everyone was about to get me until I realize that an Aura Sphere was fired at my chains, breaking them.

_**Riolu!**_

"Run, RangerNight!" Riolu yelled, still in the cage.

**_I won't leave you!_**

"Yes. You. Will!" Riolu fired another Aura Sphere, in which I dodged.

Tears filled my eyes as I ran out the door. I didn't look back as I ran as fast as I could into the middle of nowhere.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Thank you for supporting the crossover and See Ya!**_


End file.
